New Girl at Garside: Reloaded
by pinkiepickle
Summary: Vlad has no one he can trust, his lowest point, until a new student arrives at Garside, her past shrouded in mystery. Once again, the Vampire High Council has found a way to interfere with the destiny of the Chosen One, forcing him to rule their way. Who will succeed, the Chosen One or the High Council? (X)Summary subject to change as story progresses -pinkiepickle x
1. The First Time

**I've decided to rewrite all of my old fanfictions after reading them for the first time in months as deciding they all suck, get it vampires... suck... wow tough crowd. I hope I get as positive a response as I did when I first wrote this even if the show is over, I cry every time I think about it, so my AUs will have to sustain me until I find a way to force CBBC and the actors to make infinite seasons, and bring back Bertrand and not Erin.**

 **Anyway if anything is wrong please tell me, I do this without a Beta because I can't figure out the system, I would love for someone to explain it to me. As you can probably tell, I've left my old works up, this is more for me to tell myself that I have improved and I'm not still that kid two years ago who was a horrid writer with decent ideas.**

 **I would expect sparatic updates because I am still in school, no matter how much I pretend that it is otherwise and I am actually a vampire. Also this has swearing in it, it's in Welsh but translations are at the bottom, I feel the need to warn for these things so if you are easily offended by swearing then ignore the first two lines down bellow.**

 **And finally, I do not own Young Dracula or any of it's cast that belongs to CBBC and whoever else it belongs to, the only thing that is mine is the AU and the OCs**

 **~pinkiepickle**

* * *

Vlad was alone. He had never been so completely alone before, with nobody to he could trust to talk to. He always had someone there for him, whether it was his Dad, Robin, Chloe, or, up until a few days ago, Erin. Now he had nobody at all.

His father had tried to help him, he really did seem to care, but after all the pain and betrayal his father subjected him to it was impossible for Vlad to hold any trust in the man. No one could help him, Erin was gone he would never get over her. Erin knew him better than anyone ever had, he trusted the girl, she had used that against him. Vlad looked out the sliver of curtain left open, it was nearly sunset, but there were still a few rays of sun that shone in a bright, warm display of colors.

His thought was interrupted by the sound of heavy footfalls on the stone courtyard that lead up to the school entrance. The first thought that jumped to his head was that it could be Erin, but she had no reason to run through the light, only a vampire, or someone raised to think of the sun as bad, would do that. A fully grown vampire would have sped to the covering, so what does that leave us with?

The mystery made him forget about all his drama, it was almost like being back in Transylvania or Stokley. Before all this Chosen One nonsense, when he could sit by his window for hours making up stories without it mattering at all. The memories began to wash over him, all the repressed, negative thoughts flowing back into mind. Luckily, the sound of loud, foreign words filled his ears, it sounded like the Welsh curses he used to hear thrown around in Stokely, the kind that wouldn't be taught in schools.

"Cachau bant cont gwirion," The vulgar swear words floated loudly from her mouth, as if she didn't think anyone could understand what she was saying, must have been out of the country for some time to think that no one would understand Welsh, the language he determined it was. **(1)**

Vlad needed the distraction, he sped down the the arch the angry girl was under, "You know, it is considered improper for a lady to use such vulgar words." The words felt natural, yet sounded so unlike him.

"Tell it to someone who cares, I just went through my own proverbial Hell and I'm not going to stay calm about it. If you're going to act like such a smug basdun, then you have another think coming. You hear me?" The girl couldn't have been more than fourteen, maybe fifteen if he was pushing it, too young to be swearing so violently. **(2)**

"You, my fine lady, have some anger issues that, I believe, people would appreciate you sorting out before you throw around such nasty words." He could finally understand why his family loved to wind him up, if that was what he looked like then he was asking for it, it was too much fun not to.

"You have some superiority complex and potential sarcastic episodes that _I_ would appreciate you sorting out before you speak to me, I will not be held accountable for my actions if you keep it up." Her anger was so perfect, especially for one so tiny.

"Such anger in such a tiny lady," He drawled out with a smirk, "I don't believe I ever got your name, I am Vladimir, but most people call me Vlad." His smirk fell into a lopsided smile at her confused expression that quickly turned back into anger.

"Excuse me, but I am not _tiny_ , and if you must know _Vladimir_ , my name is Emily." She huffed, completely missing his half smothered chuckle, he was turning into his father more and more every day. First chuckling and smirking next what, misogynistic personality, dramatic obsession with his hair.

Vlad shook himself out of his musings, "Emily, is that short for anything, Emaline, or Emma, something like that?" He was being a jerk to the kid and he knew it, she was too easy, almost adorable when enraged.

Emily growled under her breath, "Emerson," She hissed under her breath, almost silently, "But call me that and I will make sure it will be the last word from your mouth." Vlad's eyebrows shot up, ever since his second trip to the blood mirror people were reluctant to threaten him, even Ingrid and it was her hobby.

"Well then, it is so unlady like to throwing around threats like that." Emily seemed furious every time he called her a lady, it was so pretty. If you can call the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-stop' face pretty. Which, in this case, he apparently did.

"You know, you pull that face off far better than my sister, she does this weird thing with her nose, hideous. Well, I guess anything is hideous when compared to such beauty." At that point Vlad himself couldn't tell whether or not he was being sarcastic, it may lead to a real problem sooner or later. For now though he was just going to enjoy the moment.

"You know what, you are such a jerk, I bet you just can't get a girl yourself, so you tease and taunt another. Well, you know what Vladimir? Oh, hello ma'am." She abruptly stopped her belittling and stared at a point behind him.

Vlad blinked, well that was unexpected. Emily was staring at, what Vlad assumed to be, a person standing behind him, female, probably a teacher. For the sake of keeping his good boy reputation intact with the teachers after that incident with the mirror, Vlad turned around with a polite smile only to find Miss McCauley standing in the doorway.

"You must be Emerson," Emily's face scrunched up and she hid a flinch expertly, "I'm Miss McCauley, I am the headteacher at Garside Grange School, I see you have met Vlad, his Dad owns the school. If you could just follow me now, Emerson."

"If you don't mind, I prefer to be called Emily, and nice to meet you ma'am," If Vlad hadn't seen the look she gave as soon as Miss McCauley looked away, that could either be read as 'why-didn't-you-say-something' or 'what-the-hell-is-with-this-woman' depending on how you liked to look at things, he would have thought she was perfectly polite, "You coming Vlad? You can show me all the cool places teachers don't know about, but I guess it is a boarding school so maybe they would know."

Miss McCauley laughed and turned around to start the tour, the laugh was overly polite, Emily's parents must be willing to pay a lot for people who sent her alone, "So my dear little lady, what brings you to this part of hell?" Miss McCauley had known him, heard about him through his dad, so he wasn't expected to hide much, other than the vampirism thing, not even that much longer if Dad got into it.

Emily gripped his arm with sharp, filed nails until he knew a breather would be bruised, lucky he wasn't one those would be hard to explain, "Oh, you know this and that, I hate my family, they are sick of me and my 'attitude' affecting my younger siblings." There was no trace of the bitterness Ingrid held for him, and both of Emily's parents didn't seem to care.

"Interesting, drugs or sex?" It was a well known fact that Garside Grange School was where you sent 'troubled kids' who you've given up on, the Count taught Vlad himself until Vlad started sneaking around more. Frustration led to resentment, at least, that was what his 'Family Health' teacher said, repeatedly.

"That too." Emily let his arm go, Vlad was happy there wouldn't be the feeling of circulation slowly coming back, and walked up to ask Ms. McCauley some questions.

Vlad watched Emily move, she was the exact opposite of graceful, awkward, uneven steps and gangly limbs she didn't seem to know how to control, recent growth spurt then. And her hair was always falling in her face or getting caught on something near her.

After a few moments of silently observing the girl Vlad made his move, "Well then, Emily would you like to grab something to drink late, maybe see more of the town. Even if you have already, it's different at night, more interesting." Vlad threw his arm around the much shorter girl's shoulders, it felt good to be taller than someone for once.

"You do like to get to the point, don't you. I don't know Vladimir, I've only just met you and you're already asking me out. But, oh, I guess, I mean you only live once unless you're a cat probably, then you live nine times I guess." Emily was smiling and using odd phrases, but he didn't know that that wasn't just her. Vlad hadn't known her long enough.

"Well then, meet me at the gates at, let's say, seven and we can see the town." Vlad smiled a semi-flirtatious smile and pulled away to head up to find something to wear, he had a few hours.

Once Vlad was out of the two women's' sight he sped back up to the throne room and sat at the table to think for a while. Emily was odd, much better than Erin though. Vlad shook his head, he shouldn't compare the two girls, it would lead to weird emotions, and Emily was what fifteen. There was a knock at the door, but Vlad deliberately ignored it. If it was important they would call, unless it was a vampire, or for someone else, they could get it then.

"Would someone please stop that infernal knocking!" Vlad heard his father yell from his coffin-room, he sounded annoyed and tired, weird he should have just woken up, "Renfield! Open the door!" That was impossible though, Renfield was busy elsewhere, so the knocking continued. He sure as hell wasn't going to get it, if he wanted it answered then he could bloody well do it himself.

Finally, the Count seemed to get frustrated by the knocking and just sped into the room, "One moment, please," He looked around the room, probably for Renfield the man was incapable of doing anything without his manservant, "Vladdy," The Count said in shock when he realized he wasn't alone, "Didn't you hear the door?"

"What door?" Vlad muttered sarcastically at his father's poorly worded question, you can't hear a door.

"Are you feeling alright, Vladdy?" The Count asked in concern, Vlad could admit that he was being a bit erratic with his reactions and emotions, not out loud of course.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking." The questions were beginning to piss him off, but he shoved the angry reaction to the annoyingly parental words coming from the self proclaimed 'Prince of Darkness' it was just too much.

"Why aren't you in school?" Again with the questions, it was really going to make this calm thing difficult. The knocking began again and the Count looked at Vlad, "Maybe you should get some rest, you don't look so good."

"Well, one it's Saturday, and two it's six." Vlad looked at his watch, he'd been there for hours, maybe he did need to sleep, not that he would, he did have to meet Emily in an hour.

"Oh, right. Um… just sleep, or do something." This was getting suspicious, but Vlad was much more interested in Emily than finding out his father's business, probably something vampiric anyway, so Vlad decided to go to his room until seven. Not much interesting ever happened at Garside anyway, certainly not in the throne room on a Saturday evening, too light out for any self respecting vampire to be awake yet.

"Right, whatever." Vlad sped away as his father opened the door, there were men in capes, vampires probably, it may have been a better idea to watch them, but Vlad needed a break from vampiric life for a while.

"Greetings, Lord of house Dracula." The more regally dressed man said. His cape was completely black and made of silk, and the rest of his outfit looked less like it was pulled from a cosplayer's wardrobe and more of a kingly attire, if a little more militaristic.

"Lord General Gravin, enter," The Count stepped back and the group of male vampires come into the throne room, he looked behind him for Vlad, it seemed like paranoia but Vlad could not be there with so many vampires, he knew where this conversation would lead , "It's a pleasure having you in my abode."

"Where is Vladimir?" One of the lesser men said in a tone that was timid masked with self importance that was all too fake and all too flawed.

Both of the other men acting as bodyguards looked at the one who spoke in shock, no one dared disrespect the fated Chosen One after all he has done. Gravin hissed at the man, "Who gave you permission to address the Chosen One with such disrespect? And in his own home nonetheless."

The Count smirked to himself, they were scared of Vladdy, he wouldn't hurt a fly, ignoring the time with his reflection. Vladdy wasn't prepared for such worship, he was far too modest, a trait he hadn't been successful in ridding the boy of, "Now, what was it you wanted to speak of that couldn't wait?"

"Yes, there has been some, shall we say, discord within our community, everyone with an eligible daughter wants the Chosen One as her husband, I believe you can see the problem with this." The General really, in the Count's eyes, had no business speaking to him about Vladimir's future marriage, his job was in acts of warfare not civil disputes.

"I myself cannot see why such a petty issue would affect a man such as yourself, I was under the impression that you dealt with warfare, not marital conflicts." Despite what Vlad and Ingrid may think, the Count was actually quite good at politics, it was the same as his teenage tricks, only with less action and more words.

"Typically you would be correct, but," Here Gravin paused and glanced around, "There have been threats of a civil war breaking out, that is my department. This," He gestured to one of the more self assured men behind him, "is Calvin DeClain, his job does touch on marital contracts and laws, and we seem to have come up with a solution. Clavin, if you will." The General not wanting to explain their plan was a bad sign, not only for Vladimir, but also for anyone in the splash zone.

"We seem to have found a suitable match for our young Chosen One, most, if not all, would find her a proper fit to be the bride of the Chosen One." The man was scarcely more than a child himself, no more than a century by the way he spoke. The Count didn't understand why they would have such an inexperienced worker decide the fate of one so important.

"Who is this girl?" No doubt an unsuitable match for his Vladdy, no female would ever be able to match the power of the Chosen One, "And why are you making the decisions for your future Grand High Vampire without consulting him or his regent beforehand? I hope you haven't informed the clan of your decision." No one was allowed to make decisions for his Vladdy except him.

"Of course not, we'd never do so without informing the regent first. The girl is the elder female of the Wyath clan twenty-four this year, we interviewed each interested clan and found the Wyath girl most suitable for the Chosen one." The man acted so cocky, he would even drive Vlad to violence.

The Count was slowly becoming more and more furious, it was his job to choose a proper bride, no one was allowed to make decisions for a Dracula except another Dracula, even then they would fight with their unlife. He hissed lowly, "And why would a Dracula allow such a decision to be taken away from them?"

The man looked at General Gravin for support, finding none he continued anyway, "Um…" The Count held up a hand to stop the vampire from speaking.

"No, a Dracula would not agree to such a thing, it is demeaning and this _girl_ is in no way fit for the Chosen One. Even if you find her suitable." The Count's eyes were black with barely concealed rage, no one forced a Dracula into anything, especially not his heir.

At that point all the vampires except Gravin were terrified, they had forgotten how Draculas could be, "Yes, sir. What do you suggest we do about the marriage issue?" The terrified man spoke shakily.

The Count looked thoughtful for a moment, "Leave it to me, I will sort everything out, it will be no issue of yours to focus on. I also _suggest_ that you exit my household and not return unless summoned." General Gravin nodded and fled the room, his party following closely behind.

No one messes with a Dracula.

* * *

 **(1) Fuck off stupid cunt**

 **(2) Bastard**

 **Final word count without ANs: 2,874**

 **Completion date: 12-20-15**

 **Publish date: 12-31-15**

 **I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me if you liked it, was I awful, was it the best thing ever, was it just meh? Leave a review and tell me, flames accepted. Any guesses about the plot or Emily? Review with your ideas. Anything random you want to say, review it. As long as it isn't oure hate towards anyone but me it's okay to review it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~pinkiepickle**

 **P.S. Happy New year, hope you all have a wonderful 2016 filled with happiness and vampires =)**


	2. A Night Out, and a Worried Father

**I'mm sorry for the slow updates, I meant to have this out much earlier, but life loves to get in the way of my writing. Anyway thank you to whoever read the first chapter and to anyone reading this now, love to you all and extra to the lovely guest by the name of 'fan' who reviewed.**

 **Here's to the first update of the year, I will try to make more time to write, and I will probably get some because midterms are over. Anyway, onto the story!**

 **~pinkiepickle**

* * *

Vlad hung out in his room for the hour leading up to his date with Emily, unlike with Erin it was a casual thing and he wasn't stressed about seeing her. He wouldn't let it turn into some weird romantic parallel to what he had with Erin, that was just too crazy. It was a few minutes until he promised to meet Emily when Vlad finally got up and changed from his old clothes. He threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he put on converse and a jacket and walked into the throne room, the only normal way out the the attic. He hoped he was lucky enough not to run into anyone on his way out.

Luck was never on Vladimir Dracula's side.

"Vlad, where are you going? You have training." Vlad groaned, at least it was Bertrand instead of the Count, that would have been a real nightmare to deal with.

He turned to face his tutor and plastered a grin onto his irritated face, "Well, you see I have other plans, so I can't make training tonight." It was a shoddy excuse, but at least it was an honest one. He wouldn't go because he didn't feel like it, simple as that.

"Your father won't be pleased with you skipping training again. What is it this time, are you going to find Erin?" Vlad nearly hissed at the man's disrespect, but he contained himself as Bertrand looked him over, probably for anything that would suggest he was about to run away, not that he took anything last time.

"Funny thing is, about my father being angry, I don't care. He doesn't matter to my decision making and neither does Erin, got it?" Score one for teenagers everywhere, Bertrand's face was shocked at what Vlad was saying. He knew there was nothing he could do to force Vlad into training, all he could do was inform the Count of his son's absence. Bertrand nodded and Vlad continued out the door.

Emily was already at the gates when he got there, she was scrolling through her phone in the same clothes she had arrived in. Her pale face was illuminated by the bright glow of the screen her clothes seemed to swallow her more in the dark than they did before, "Hey, Vladimir," Emily said when she finally took notice of him, she shut off her phone and slid it into the pocket of her faded skinny jeans, "Aw, did you change just for me."

Vlad smirked, apparently she wasn't just snarky when she was pissed, "But of course, a lady should only be escorted by the best, and what kind of escort would I be if I was dressed improperly?" Her eyes glared into his with a passionate anger that he hadn't even seen between his parents.

"Stop doing that!" She ordered, somehow managing to look fierce and adorable at the same time, "And I am perfectly capable of escorting myself around town, but what kind of person would I be if I didn't give back to the less fortunate?" Her anger was spotty and her snark came back to her soon after she'd lost it to anger.

Vlad chuckled and held out an arm for Emily to take, "Shall we?" She rolled her eyes and started off without him. He jogged up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Wouldn't want a lady, like you, getting kidnapped out here in the dark."

"Oh, and you're going to protect me, you look like a toddler could beat you up," Emily didn't stay under his arm for long, she broke out and walked backwards to face him, "I would suggest a body spray that doesn't make you smell like an ape. We may be descended from them, but we have this beautiful inventions called soap, maybe it would do you some good to try it sometime, then you might not have to rope fifteen year olds into dates."

Vlad didn't lose his composure once throughout her whole speech, no matter how much he wanted to laugh, the poor girl thought she could look serious, "I did not know that you weren't interested in coming into town with me, we could go back to the school if you wanted to."

Emily sighed and grabbed his arm, "Well, fine. Just because I'm bored and there's nothing to do in that stupid school. So do you know anyone who'll give alcohol to minors?" She asked in a falsely sweet tone.

"Yeah, this is an area with a boarding school full of rich, alcoholic teenager, it's a breeding zone for dealers of all sorts, but, my lady, I cannot see your need for such substances." Emily turned as slapped Vlad's arm with a strength that would have made any normal man wince.

"School, well, no that's people, makes me need drinks, it is the reason most of us are here in the first place. Rich kid boredom causing us to turn to drinking for any sort of stimulant. I forgot to ask, why are you in this school, you don't seem the bad influence type." She asked as if she wasn't talking about illegal drug use moments before.

"My dad owns the school and felt I was being reckless and rebellious, in all honesty I've never done anything worth being arrested for and nearly everyone in that school is way worse than me. I think he just wanted an excuse to talk to Miss McCauley, he has this huge crush on her." Vlad said, his dad angered him more than anything else, Bertrand used that for training all the time.

"The bossy lady? Really, wow, by the way, your dad sounds like a jerk, I know reckless and rebellious, and you're not it. More sums up me, seriously though _her_." Emily seemed to have developed a severe hatred for the headteacher, probably something that had happened after Vlad left.

Vlad nearly gagged at the thought of Miss McCauley and his dad actually being a thing, and the idea of having to see either of them when they got back, "I don't disagree my lady, but let us resume more enjoyable topics, like what classes are you planning on taking." He could no longer stand the topic of his family and classes were a safe topic.

"Well, I'm taking the stupid, required 'Family Health' and, because I'm a girl, they're making me take Home Economics, which, let's be honest, has nothing to do with actual economics and more so with typical gender representation," She shook her head to clear out her frustration, "I'm in art and English two years up and math with Year 13, I've already taken all the science offered so the only class I have with my year is history." Emily acted so angry with the limited class choices.

"That's impressive, aren't you taking P.E.?" He wasn't, but that was because they did P.E. outdoors and he didn't like the idea of being burnt to a crisp. If she didn't it would be one more piece of evidence for her being one of them.

"No, my family has a skin thing, I don't really like talking about it. Listen, this place is getting a bit dull, as is this conversation, what would you think about grabbing some Thai food and heading to my dorm to watch some old timey VHS movies?" Emily looked around and shivered, as if she knew someone was watching her.

Vlad couldn't help nodding, being outside at night was never a good idea around the school anyway, "Yeah, but we have to get Sprite with the Thai." It felt good to be almost normal for once, no vampire issue to deal with, and no Bertrand around to ruin everything with his insistence on training almost nightly.

"Alright, but only because I feel sorry for anyone who buys into the Coke business. Pepsi is obviously the best." Vlad shook his head, this girl clearly had no clue what she was saying. Emily laughed and ran ahead shouting, "Long live Pepsi, Pepsi is the beset and all other drinks will tremble at the feet of Pepsi!" With Vlad following close behind, laughing until he nearly collapsed.

Bertrand walked into the Count's chambers, it was his responsibility to inform the regent of Vlad's disappearance. He knelt down next to the Count's coffin, "I feel it is my duty to inform you that Vlad has skipped training. He left the school grounds completely."

The Count shot up from his coffin, eyes blazing a furious red, "Where. Is. He?" He snarled, "Why did you let him leave, he is supposed to be training." The Count sped from his coffin prepared to leave that moment, and leave he did. Within the minute he flew out of the open window, quickly followed by Bertrand. The Count was panicking more than was justified, his Vladdy was the Chosen one, not the little boy who would run to him with nightmares. Still it was hard to forget that version of his son, he only lost him in the last few years. Slayings were down because of Vlad's treaty, but to maintain the peace they would need Vlad there. He hoped the boy wasn't gone again.

Bertrand followed the Count, he really had no idea where to start the search. Vlad was far too good at hiding to be found without hours of searching. They didn't have hours, it would be sunrise soon. Vlad had chosen the perfect time to leave, he knew more about the area than any of them did, he knew where to hide. They wouldn't find him until Vlad wanted them to. The impossibility of their search almost had Bertrand turning around, and then a thought hit him. What Erin had said last time this happened, telepathy. It was a useful skill, he told the Count using that power, quickly explaining his plan. The pair of bats landed in a secluded alleyway and transformed back into people. Both of them were silent, Bertrand closed his eyes and tried to focus over the noises of the city. Vlad wasn't blocking him for once, seemingly too distracted to. As much as he tried to be gentle and slip in and out unnoticed, Bertrand had never been able to do it properly. Vlad always sensed him moments after, leaving him with a pounding headache and little information.

The Count shook his head, "You learned nothing from that, this entire plan was useless. Vladdy is smart enough to block everyone when he doesn't want to be found." He knew Vlad was smart and that Bertrand using telepathy wouldn't work.

Bertrand looked up, "Vlad was in town, with someone else, I don't know who, but he wasn't going to bite her. They were just walking, he can't have gone far." Bertrand looked around, not anywhere near them, they must have gone too far.

"Well than," The Count said, "It must have been the slayer girl, she must be back." The Count rolled his eyes, his son was far too obsessed with that breather girl. It wasn't right for the Chosen One to surround himself with breathers, even with the truce in place.

"No," Bertrand said, "She wasn't blonde, it's one of the students I think. I've never seen her before." He wanted to know more, he was supposed to protect and train the Chosen One, he couldn't do that if the boy would never act like a proper vampire.

"So, he hasn't run off again? Great! That's all I needed to know." The Count dismissed any concerns he had, and any doubts of Bertrand's, when he flew off, back to the school. The Chosen One could handle himself amongst a group of breathers.

That in no way meant the man wasn't worried.

The fatherly part of the Count, which only Vlad ever really saw, was clawing out the vampire's brain with its worry. Thoughts rased through his head of Vlad getting caught by some rogue slayer, or running away to find Erin and live a breather's life. Both of those were unacceptable outcomes for the future of the Chosen One, almost every clan would be in uproar and the slayings would begin again. The Count shuttered at the mere thought. It was an energy draining task, keeping himself from chasing after his son, every part of him except a small, ever decreasing, part of his mind which told him of his overreactions. Somehow, someway, that part of him didn't last long when memories of Vlad's childhood came to mind. The night called to him, bring to mind horrid nightmares that plagued him for nearly eighteen years, Vladimir had inadvertently become his entire self and more.

He finally gave in, not even an hour after returning the Count was flying out in search of his wayward son.

* * *

 **Thank you to the lovelies who read this story, please tell me what you think, I know people read this, it does tell me that. I'm off to work on the next chapter which will hopefully be out before the 20th, but no promises, you know I read somewhere that reviews help with writing...**

 **So, yeah, there was my not so subtle bid for reviews.**

 **~pinkiepickle**


End file.
